battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Liu Ling
Liu Ling is a third rank receptarier being trained by the Pill King Gu He. He works under Gu He with affiliation with Yun Lan Sect. He meet Xiao Yan as Yan Xiao during the receptarier competition. Appearence His age was also quite young and his figure was tall and straight, appearing only slightly over twenty years old. His handsome face had lines that seemed to be carved by a knife, emitting a somewhat feminine feeling. The gentle smile on his face also had an easy time moving some ladies’ hearts. When comparing the appearance of this person to Xiao Yan’s disguised appearance, it was like two polar regions that were extremely far apart. Of course, the thing that attracted the most attention was still the alchemist badge on the young man’s chest. On it, three silver colored ripples reflected an eye-piercing glow under the sunlight. Those passersby, whose heart originally had contained a sour feeling because of the other party having the company of such a beautiful woman, felt dull initially upon seeing the three silver colored ripples that represented his status. Immediately, the unhappiness in their eyes automatically turned into one of respect that one used when faced with a strong person. Personality He is in love with Na Lan Yan Ran. After experiencing this Grand Meeting, his character appeared to have become less haughty. Plot History Trivia Plot * In the novel, he meets Xiao Yan when he is disguised as Yan Xiao. He develops a hatred for him because he finds Nalan Yanran to be interested in him. * He scores a 7/10 in the Initial Alchemist Test. When Xiao Yan scores higher than him,he believes he used the Heavenly Flames to get the advantage. * He is one of the people who witness Xiao Yan's clash with Mu Zhan. He expected Xiao Yan to be seriously wounded and is agitated to see him hold out on his own against Mu Zhan. * Afterwards,he along with Mu Zhan,Nalan Yanran and Mu Zhan try to go witness the fight between Jia Lao and Hai Bo Dong. He is dumbfounded seeing Xiao Yan using Purple Cloud Wings thinking whether he is a Dou Huang. * In the Alchemist Grand Meeting, he floats down to the stage using a Dou Technique earning the praise of many,only to be overshadowed by Xiao Yan. * He was one of the few people to finish the "Bone Growing Pill" first during the Initial stage of the Alchemist Grand Meeting. He tried to ridicule Xiao Yan for being late in refining his pill,only to be ignored by the latter. Even though he gets a result better than Yu Er, Xiao Yan's pill purity was better than his, agitating him. * When he saw that the alchemist from Chu Yun empire obtained the best result inspite of being so young,he was shocked. After learning that he was from Chu Yun empire, he tells Xiao Yan and Yu Er that they cannot allow him to become the champion. * In the second round, he tried to make the "Wind Walking Pill" and failed during the first attempt like many others in the tournament. Category:Receptarier Guild Category:Misty Cloud Sect Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Dou Shi Category:Receptarier Category:Jia Ma Empire